


Comfort

by donnarafiki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Exhaustion, Fluff, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 10:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnarafiki/pseuds/donnarafiki
Summary: It's been months since someone made Draco a cup of tea, months since he last saw his friends, last saw Harry. Healer training sucks the life out of him, leaving him stuck on the couch whenever he isn't on duty.Or at least it does, until some scheming colleagues and a specky git join the mix.





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> big thank you to chriskeyflight for the beta<3

Healer training had its good days, but right now it just wasn’t funny anymore. His feet were sore, his ankles were swollen and aching, and his back had been permanently cramped up for weeks now.

The worst thing was that he knew this horrid combination of being an intern while following classes and taking exams would continue for another three months. He needed more rest, more sleep, more days off and less pressure, but he wouldn’t get any of that and honestly he just didn’t fucking care anymore.

He did care about his grades and his internship, that wasn’t what he meant, but everything else in his life could fuck off for all he cared. His sense of fashion, keeping his flat somewhat clean, not drinking juice straight out of the bottle or having dinner with ice cream. Or his friends for that matter.

He did want to see them, but they always wanted to _do_ things, and Draco just couldn’t. So he declined all invitations and spend all his nights, mornings or evenings, depending on his hours, on his own in front of some mindless television. The muggle contraption was good to relax his mind after a hard day’s work, though he wouldn’t deny the lack of company made him a bit sad.

At the hospital he was always _on_ , the responsible Healer in training, working twice as hard to earn his spot due to his past, always polite and professional. The last time someone had made him a cup of tea outside of work, or made him dinner, had been…

Well, that must have been seven months ago, during his one week holiday cut short by a dragon pox epidemic. Harry had made him dinner, _and_ tea, and he was probably going to make him some love as well later that night if the emergency floo call hadn’t put an end to things.

Draco sighed as he opened a second tub of ice cream. Harry had known how busy he would be; Draco had even told him to bugger off and find someone who actually had time for him, but Harry wouldn’t hear it. And when Draco had told him he lacked the energy for dating a few weeks after that last evening, he’d been so bloody _understanding_ about it, saying he would wait until Draco did have time, if Draco was comfortable with that.

Draco wished Harry had been angry. At least then he could wallow in self pity instead of guilt for making Harry wait for him. He wouldn’t even begin to _deserve_ the man after completing Healing training and saving a million lives.

A single tear fell from his eye. He hadn’t seen Harry in months and he _missed_ him, which he had no right to because _he_ was the one who never made time for the specky git.

He pushed the ice cream away from himself, sinking deeper into the couch. He’d probably fall asleep there, too tired to move even though the couch cushions would fuck with his back.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Draco startled, but not enough to fully wake up or gather enough adrenaline to get off the couch. When the doorbell rang again, he picked up his wand and waved it in the general direction of the front door to open it. If it was an axe murderer ready to kill him, then at least he wouldn’t have to get off the couch anymore.

“Draco?” A familiar voice called down the hallway, and Draco was sure he’d fallen asleep and was dreaming now, because Harry couldn’t be in his flat. That would be ridiculous. “Draco! There you are. You know you’re not supposed to fall asleep on the couch, you dumb bastard, it’ll totally fuck with your back.”

The sound of footsteps ended next to his head, but Draco refused to open his eyes, scared to end this audio-only dream. He _missed_ Harry, more so now that he heard his voice. He was pretty sure more tears wrestled their way out of his eyes as he curled in on himself.

“Oh Draco.” Suddenly warm, strong arms were around him, hugging him close, fingers massaging his back while their owner whispered sweet nothings in his ear. “I knew from your colleagues you were bad but I didn’t know it had gotten this far. I would have come so much sooner if I had.”

Draco wasn’t awake enough to really register what Harry was saying, just awake enough to hug back, latch on to the kindness in the words, try to bury himself in the warmth and comfort that was Harry.

“Come on then, lets get you to bed.” The strong arms lifted him up, but before they reached the bed, Draco was already sound asleep. For the first time in months, he slept like a baby. Deep, long, and _oh fuck, so comfortable_.

But despite the comfort, he still jolted out of bed when he woke up and realised he was an hour late for his next shift already. He ran downstairs, stuffing his arms in his Healer robes while hoping that he still had a banana left to serve as quick breakfast.

But then he paused.

And his eyes went wide.

And his jaw fell on the floor.

“Harry?”

Harry turned his back on the eggs he was baking and smiled when he saw Draco, though his face fell when he saw the half pulled on robes.

“Draco, you’re awake!” Harry wiped his hands on his apron, which really shouldn’t look sexy on him, yet still did, and walked towards him. “Please ditch those robes. You don’t have to come into work today. I-”

“No I won’t have to come into work if they fucking sack me!” Draco yelled at Harry before the man was done talking. His adrenaline was at an all-time high and it wouldn’t surprise him if he’d get a panic attack soon, which he really couldn’t use right now because that would make him even _more_ late. “I’m more than an hour late! I have patients! Why didn’t you wake me, Harry? Why are you here at all?”

“Because you got today off!” Harry replied. “Your colleagues aren’t blind, or arseholes, they see how you’re running yourself into the ground, never missing a shift, always staying late, never saying no when someone asks you to cover for them. You _don’t_ have to work today. Or tomorrow.”

Harry had reached him now and gently pushed his hands away from the buttons. “Please, Draco. Ditch these things. Go back to bed. I’ll join you with breakfast in a moment. I’m sorry I didn’t leave a note or something, I really didn’t mean for you to stress this much.”

Draco was shaking. He didn’t know what to do with this information, with this sudden change on his day, with Harry being in his flat. He couldn’t stop staring at a stain on his kitchen cabinet and he couldn’t stop trying to do up his buttons even though Harry tried to keep his hands away from his robes.

“Why-, why are you here?” he asked, his voice shaking as well because _of course_ it did.

“I told you, your colleagues-,”

“No, no, I mean why are _you_ here? Why are you _here_? Why do you care? Why are you making me breakfast?” He took a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down and failing hard. He’d ignored Harry, taken ages to reply to his letters, never made time for him, never did anything _for_ him, to deserve him. He _didn’t_ deserve him, and definitely didn’t deserve this breakfast. His voice was smaller when he spoke again. “I don’t understand why you care.”

“Because I love you.” Harry replied, as if it were the most simple, natural thing in the world. “Definitely as one of my best friends, maybe at some point as a lover. But whatever happens, Draco, I’ll always care, okay?”

Draco didn’t know why, probably because it was all a little too much, the stress and relief and gratitude and insecurity crashing down on him on an empty stomach, but suddenly, he was crying. Not the gentle tears from the night before, but actual ugly sobbing.

“Hey, it’s okay, it’s okay.” Harry was rubbing gentle circles on his back, which he did with a care that did not at all help Draco’s attempts to stop crying. He hated crying in front of other people, especially Harry. “Do you want me to hold you through it? Or do you want to go upstairs so I can join you later with breakfast?”

Draco was incredibly touched that Harry remembered what did and didn’t help when he was crying. The last time they’d talked about that was two years ago.

He didn’t trust himself to talk, so Draco just pulled Harry closer for a second before letting go. Harry placed a chaste kiss on his cheeks before Draco left. Once back in bed, blessedly without his healer robes on, he cried some more because not only did _Harry_ care for him, but apparently so did his colleagues.

That was surprising, because of course he knew Harry’s heart was bigger and more forgiving than it should be, but he hadn’t guessed a thing about his colleagues. Draco wouldn’t deny having trust and paranoia issues, but he had been so sure that the fellow Healers had been polite to him and nothing more, had been sure that ‘care’ had nothing to do with it. Apparently, he was wrong.

“Hey.” Draco thought Harry had taken longer than necessary for breakfast to grant him some more time, and he was very grateful for that. And now he was even more grateful for the luscious breakfast that Harry carried, much better than the mushy old banana Draco had hoped for while sprinting to the kitchen. “I bring food, and a lazy arse that would very much like to join you in bed, if you let me.”

“Oh, come here.” Draco wasn’t usually one to initiate hugs, but then again, his sort of romantic best friend didn’t come barging in with breakfast and a day off either. So, as soon as the tray was savely on his nightstand, Draco pulled Harry on the bed and rolled them over, trapping the specky git beneath him before burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you too, you stupid baffoon.”

“Thank you,” Harry chuckled and rolled them over again. He loved using Draco as a pillow, even though Draco was convinced he was too bony for it. Though with his less than healthy lifestyle choices, he figured he might have gotten a bit more comfortable since the last time they’d shared a bed. “I love this. Waking up next to you.”

Draco sighed, a nostalgic smile on his face. They used to do this a lot, back when they shared a dorm during eighth year. “So do I.”

“I wish we could do this every week.” Harry mimicked his sigh as he lazily intertwined their fingers. “Just one day. We don’t have to do anything, don’t even have to eat together, just sleep in the same bed once a week. I know you don’t want anything to do with dating, and I’m totally okay with that, but I just miss you.”

“I miss you too.” And damn it all to hell if Draco wasn’t tearing up again. “And I’d like that. Sharing a bed again.”

Harry smiled into his shoulder and squeezed him against his chest. “You just made me the happiest man on earth, Draco.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this<3


End file.
